Je vous veux, J'ai besoin de vous, Je t'aime
by Elysiumx
Summary: Cutter goes to Stephen's apartment to suprise him after a hard day's work and one things leads to another...


Cutter entered Stephen's apartment quietly with a rented DVD, pizza still hot from the takeaway and alcohol, the perfect combination. He thought it would be a nice idea to surprise his best friend since it had been a hard day trekking through some desert on the other side of the anomaly. It had been hot and they had come back alive, but starving. Stephen had long ago given him a key to his flat so now he put it to good use. Nick had been weary at first, concerned about if he walked into the flat one day, he might interrupt Stephen with one of his lady friends, however when he bought that point up, Stephen merely shot him a strange look in reply. It was odd, Cutter thought as he walked around, the flat was never this tidy. There would normally be towels scattered everywhere on the bathroom floor and GQ magazines strewn carelessly around the bed – even though he still denied that he read them. And not to mention the bed, before it looked like it hadn't been made for months but today, it looked perfect with black sheets smoothed out carefully. Cutter remembered the times when he would visit and try to tidy up before Stephen got home, this, he found out did not provoke a good reaction. The tidiness was normally met by a grimace accompanied shortly by a growl, which in other circumstances would have turned Cutter on, until he remembered that this was Stephen.

Cutter plopped himself down on the sofa and switched on the 52" television. He nearly jumped a foot in the air as the unmistakeable sounds of groaning hit the air followed a female voice screaming "oh yes, that's it, harder!" He looked at the screen and saw that it was tuned into the porn channel, honestly, he thought, typical Stephen.

"Cutter?" a voice asked uncertainly.

The answer caught in his throat as he turned and saw Stephen still dripping wet from his shower with nothing but a towel covering his bottom half. He couldn't help but stare as the remaining water droplets trickled from his perfectly defined chest lower and lower…

He snapped out of his train of inappropriate thoughts and realised that Stephen was expecting an answer.

"P…porn" he stammered.

God, out of the all the things in the world he could have said, he answered with "porn"!?

"Imean, Ijustcametosurpriseyouwithfoodandstuffandiswitchedonthet.vandfoundporn"

Stephen chuckled "Yeah, it think I got the gist of that sentence"

"Sorry" Cutter blushed as it registered in his mind how stupid he must have sounded.

Stephen strolled over, sat down next to Nick while reaching for the remote and turned off the woman who was by now, screaming in fake ecstasy.

"So…food you say. How nice of you, I really am starving. We should bring ration packs on these expeditions of ours" Stephen muttered.

They tucked into the large margherita pizzas that Nick had brought and munched hungrily in tolerable silence, not that he minded. They washed down their meal with drink, Stephen downing two shots of vodka almost simultaneously while he himself sipped pleasurably at vintage red wine. Somewhat half an hour later, they were both tipsy and he had to admit, a bit giggly. Glancing at the bottle, he noticed that he had drank almost the entire thing by himself. Stephen had preferred to carry on with the vodka. It had to be said though, the younger man obviously didn't get drunk as easily as him. There was something about those cute little glasses, he mused, that enticed you to drink more. You would have thought another little shot wouldn't hurt.

Cutter suddenly noticed how closely his friend was sitting still half naked from the shower.

"Stephen, don't you want to go and get dressed? It's getting cold." Nick winced as he noticed how incredibly mumsy he sounded. What the hell was he doing? Stephen could take care of himself perfectly fine.

"No, I want to do this instead" was the reply he received and moments later, he felt Stephen leaving a trail of kisses down his neck, all the while, still going lower. Cutter moaned and closed his eyes. God, he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want this. He did. And oh so badly. His body betrayed him as he felt his cock hardening.

"Stephen, no" he sighed, trying to push his the younger man off. It would be wrong, they were both drunk, it would be taking advantage, Cutter reasoned with himself.

"Come on, I want to, you want to, where's the harm?" Stephen whispered softly in his ear.

Cutter quickly weighed the argument in his head – Stephen was his best friend and carrying this on further could destroy their friendship permanently. Whereas on the other hand, he hadn't been this turned on in months and it certainly looked like Stephen wanted it. Oh, screw sense he decided. He felt Stephen's hot mouth kissing further still and was glad of his decision. The kissing stopped suddenly as Stephen stood up and pulled Cutter with him. He felt a push and looked up in confusion, he had always been scared of rejection in situations such as this. Stephen shot him a cheeky grin.

"Strip"

Cutter's mouth fell open in shock as he stammered "Wh…what?"

"You heard me" Stephen chuckled.

Cutter lifted his top slowly and heard an intake of breath, gosh, he had certainly never thought his body could provoke that kind of reaction. He wasn't however, prepared for the sight that met his eyes as he carelessly discarded his black t-shirt. Stephen had dropped the towel and was lounging on the sofa, cock in hand, slowly stroking. Nick struggled hurriedly out of his jeans, that sight had brought him to a full erection and he needed to take care of it.

"God, you have no idea how fucking hot you look like that Hart" he choked.

"And you have no idea how much _I want you_" was the answer he received.

Nick walked purposefully slowly towards him and pushed his hand away, replaced with his mouth. God he had wanted this for so long he thought as he teased with his mouth, swirling patterns on the head of Stephen's cock, encouraged by his voice moaning "Christ, god…Cutter"

"You know, it's quite nice to hear my name along with the other two…" he said with Stephen's cock still in his mouth. The vibration from his voice obviously had a positive effect as Stephen bucked his hips and went deeper into Cutter's throat. It was strange watching him lose control like this Nick thought to himself as he speeded up his movements and got a stream of incoherent swear words from Stephen. He suddenly felt him tense and felt hands tugging in his hair as a warning and seconds later, Stephen was coming hard and fast in his mouth, screaming Nick's name so loud it echoed through the flat. He swallowed.

Stephen's breathing slowed down as he regained control and began kissing softly at Nick's throat again. Just when he began to relax sink into the sofa he was pulled back up again.

"Bed?" Stephen prompted.

They fell on the bed, both trying to kiss anywhere they could reach and Cutter couldn't help but notice how they hadn't kissed on the mouth yet. He didn't mind though as he wasn't sure whether they were ready for that level of intimacy yet. Although it could be argued that sucking him off was perhaps more intimate. He pushed Stephen off abruptly, feeling a new surge of confidence.

"On your hands and knees. Now." He demanded, smiling to himself as he watched Stephen hurriedly obey the command. He faltered a little as he realised they had no lube available but Stephen's words interrupted his thoughts.

"It's kay baby, just do it." he whispered.

"Did you just call me baby!?" Cutter smirked.

He was still a little hesitant about hurting his best friend like that when Stephen turned and looked at him, eyes dark with desire.

"_I need you_"

Having been granted permission Cutter breathed in and entered him in one fluid motion and winced as Stephen screamed in pain.

"Shit, fuck, god what have I done? He thought out loud.

"No….no…it's…it's fine, just move will you?" Stephen re-assured him, even though he knew it was going to hurt like fuck the next day.

Cutter set a fast pace going, the blood easing the passage a little and felt both of their breathing increase.

"God, Hart, you're so goddamn tight I don't think I'm going to last long" he panted.

"Huh, that accent of yours just made me hard again" his partner groaned.

Cutter's thrusts were becoming erratic and it felt so so good as the heat pooled in his belly and the words were forming on his lips to warn Stephen that he was coming but it was too late as waves of pleasure crashed over him and he collapsed on top of the younger man. The friction from hitting the bed was too much for Stephen as he followed Cutter over the edge.

Cutter lay with Stephen in his arms as their breathing returned to normal and hoped to God that neither of them would regret this in the morning. He was just about to ask Stephen something when he noticed that his lover had fallen asleep, snuggled into Cutter's side, his gentle breathing tickling his side pleasurably.

Oh well, Nick thought, it'll have to wait till morning. He wasn't sure whether he heard a whispered "_I love you_" as he drifted off to sleep.

Xoxo

Note - I decided to have the title in french because i felt like it really, if you haven't got it by now, the meaning are the words in italics through the story - I want you, I need you, I love you.


End file.
